totaldramadanganronpafandomcom-20200214-history
RP Session: One
Map ---- Rules when RPing you MUST use your icon Ztddrcolt.png Ztddrdion.png Ztddrjay.png Ztddrdamon.png Ztddrliam.png Ztddrdamio.png Ztddrlevi.png Ztddrvonnie.png Ztddrkimberly.png Ztddrangela.png Ztddradrian.png Ztddraurora.png Ztddryanagi.png Ztddrsilvia.png Ztddrrae.png Ztddrmarlee.png when RPing click "edit" below ---- RP Session One - Location: Gym - Upupup - What the f*** is going on?? I'm not the only student am I? Is that a freaking carebear? - "Oh! Hello there, you must be the person who carried me to the classroom. Im Kimberly, and you are..." said Kimberly to Vonnie left - Jay interrupts the two of them "...Obviously not the only student. In case ya haven't noticed yet, there's a lot of us" A frown is set deep in his face and the air of superiority around him is so thick it could be cut with a knife. "What, did you think we were just here for show?" -Oh thank gosh, other people! How did we get her- omg he's soooo cutttee!! *runs up and hugs monobear* -pushes past jay- "thats great that theres other people here, but WHY THE HELL ARE WE HERE?!" left - wh...whats going on... all i can remember was being in fr...front of the school and n..now im here *pulling his hair* im about be si..sick - W- Wait, you too?! What in the world? - So it wasn't only me? *She taps her chin, thoughtfully* That's a problem, alright. The best course of action, is of course, to remain calm and see if we can make heads or tails of this situation. - i need to met new people around here she walks in front of Adrian and says "Well hello, im Kimberly. I was choosen to enter in this academy because of my Engineer skills" she raises her hand left - *falls to the ground and starts banging his head on the ground* why *bang* cant *bang* i *bang* remember! this is crazy, i...i cant bealive i forgot something that i should of remember doing. did someone knock me out, and pulled me to the class room, was it just my instincts controlling me, was i sleep walking? GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! i have to know I HAVE TO KNOW - *looks towards the doors thoughtfully* Maybe we should begin by evaluating our setting.. it may help us to know more of our current situation. - -rolls eyes at liam- as long as we find the exit hun then im all in! -smiles- -*puts arm over Vonnie's shoulder* Hey there cutie, might have an idea to where we're at? left- "Our 'setting' is a tacky as hell old school that..." He trailed off, suddenly realizing. "That... I don't really remember walking into. Has anyone even seen any teachers yet? There's no way they'd let us just walk around unsupervised, no matter how special we are." - *Adrian is sorta taken aback by this sudden approach, but then recognizes Kimberly* "Oh, right. I think I recall hearing your name somewhere before entering the school, but I don't think we've met before. Engineering is an interesting field." *She stops, and offers her hand back for a handshake* "I'm Adrian, Attorney at Law. Nice to meet you". *She then hears Liam speaking, rolls her eyes and faces Kimberly* "Excuse me for a moment." *She stops andd goes to him, raising him by the hair, stopping him from any further ground bashing* "Calm down, take a breather, okay. We'll figure out what's going on, alright, but it helps if you drop that." left - FAAAAAAAHAAAHAAAA *screaming in pain* let go, let go, LET GO OF MY HAIR, how am i suppose to take a breather when none of us know where we are at. what if we starve, what if we start eating each other one by one. what if it will be be *sweats is fear* - "Besides..-puts airquotes in air- observing the setting..How about we do something that actually pertains to us finding out how we all got here? I bet it has something to do with that freakishly looking bear..." left - "Yes, because a stuffed animal really screams 'criminal mastermind' to me." He wanders off to check out the room. - "Did you all saw the windows? I mean... There are no windows... only metal plates everywhere. It may be because we are on the hope's peak academy and it could be sort of a way of security?" left - "I think that bolted windows are a little overkill for just 'security'..." - "Probably to assure that we can't exit the building" -looks at nails noncholantly- - RE-ACT '"what do you mean with ''we can't exit the building?" left - He shrugs "We can't, but I'm more concerned with why. It's more than just weird protocal, so something strange is obviously going on, but it doesn't seem really dangerous or anything so why get so worked up?" - Vonnie looks up at Dion, he's a little bit taller than her. "I have no clue, I mean it looks a whole lot like hell to me." she groaned then her eyes open wide when he realizes his arm is on her. "Uh scuse' me?" she glanced at it. - She smirks at Liam after letting him go "Well, I do think I'm getting a bit hungry" - -she walks around the room as she begins to talk- "I mean, come on..bolted windows that don't allow us to escape or see anything that's taking place on the outside world? The fact that we all SOMEHOW managed to wake up here and don't exactly remember how we wound up here..? Something's up..and I'm going to get to the bottom of it..-she makes a determined look on her face- - Should we divide into groups and look around then maybe? left - you mean split up? that’s the worst, man. totally the worst. *biting his finger* splitting up, what if one of ends getting lost and not finding our way back *shaking* - " I agree with bad ombre job over there!" - "That something's up is undeniable, we just don't understand the gravity of the situation yet, though we can take a guess. *She smirks to herself, innerly scolding herself for thinking of taking the low-hanging fruit* left - "I think that splitting up might be a good idea though... But, first, let's figure out who we are first. If we get a list of names, then it'll be easier to regroup later." - ...-she looks up and down at sylvia, observing her-What do you think this is? Scooby doo?.. You guys can split up in groups..however I prefer to work alone.. - "That's an excelent idea, Jay! Let's do this: one by one we are going to tell our SHSL and our names. Im first! My name is Kimberly and i was choosen due to my 'Super Highschool Level Engineer'ing capabilities-I'm specialist in robotics." She holds Jay's arms "You're next, dear." - Well it'd make things go faster..and you shouldn't be alone, we can try to get to know each other! *to Aurora* left - He blinked, more than a little surprised at Kimberly's warm personality compared to the other paranoid/hateful people he'd spoken to thus far. "Uh... Jay. Jay Mmy. My dad owns Taco Dude, the food company? I'm here because... Y'know. Flashing a little money always gets you places." He laughed rather awkwardly, but seemed to be regaining his cool. "'''Super Highschool Level Prince, since I'm taking over the company." - She turns to Aurora "So you get snarky about the splitting up idea, and then say you'll work alone, splitting up from the group. Nice one". Adrian then overhears Kimberly and Jay, and jumps in "I'm going to jump in, might as well get this over with. Adrian Guinevere', Super Highschool Level Attorney'." - *jumps up on counter* "I am no Carebear ! I am Monobear your principle of this school." *bows* "Good morning to you all. As you may all know you are all promising high school students who carry the hopes of the world on your shoulders. In order to protect and care for you symbols of hope, I've decided to confine you in this school to protect you all from the outside world. Basically you're going to be living here all your lives !" *jumps excitedly* - Adrian glances at the animated bear. "Cool". She then glances at Kimberly "Hey, Kimberly, anything you can tell us about him, since you're familiar with the subject?" - *pushes Adrian out of the way* Hold on..we're going to be STUCK here for the rest of our LIVES?..A-Are you insane?! left - f...f...FOREVER!? *pulls on his hair in confusion and fear* - Wait keep us from the outside..? Did something happen that we forgot!? Were we asleep that long!? -laughs nervously- your j-joking right?!?! left - "You mean like... Live here? Forever?" He eyed the bolted windows, feeling a sudden chill up his spine. "... You've gotta be joking. You're just a weird little robot! And whenever the people behind this decide to reveal themselves, they're getting the fuck sued out of them." - "Hey, nonchalant lost her cool, alright. Now I'm gonna take a guess and say it is telling the truth. After all, principals can't lie, can they?" Adrian smirks and stops "Also, allow me to take another guess, are you half hope and half despair? I think that's a safe bet considering the classroom I was in" *Adrian then nudges Jay* "Well, if you ever need a prosecutor..." - And allow ME to take a guess, you're half annoying and half irritating *she says to Adrian with a fake smile on her face* Now if we're done here, I'd like to get back to what the stupid bear just said..W-what do you mean we're going to be here for the rest of our lives..? Why are you holding us hostage? What is this for?...*she looks around the room as if looking for an answer* - "Your guess is spot on" She, once again, smirks, half annoyingly and half irritatingly. - What happened to the great success in life promised to students who graduate Hope's Peak? *frowns in her discontent towards the situation* - Starts holding Jay's arm more tighter than before making her chest touch his arms "Uuh... F-Forever? I mean.... I have a family outside. And... about the cute little thing over there... it doesnt looks like a NORMAL robot for me... only if they opened a plush and put an especific system to this... but... it sounds like it really is alive for me" left - "Then that just means some asshole put way too much time and effort into terrorizing some kids. This is obviously a scam and-" He stops for a second, suddenly realizing just how tightly Kimberly was holding his arm and where exactly it was sinking. He flushed slightly and tried to adjust his arm so as to avoid any awkwardness. "A-And it'll be over soon enough." (the adrian dialogue is still here, just moved closer to Aurora's reply so it makes more sense ^^; ) -Ignoring everyone so far, except for the weird bear -"Does that mean, we ain't having classes anymore? because heck yeah I can live like that" - Really? thats all your worried about? - "Not the right time to make jokes, we must figure out what's going on with that robot ''and this school''"' -"Who the hell said I was making a joke?, besides you are no one to tell what or not do, so give me a break, let the plushie thing talk" left - "Yea, so why don't you enlighten us, Despairbear." - attempts to hide a weak smile as she focuses on hearing what the bear will say once he reanimates. - *cover mouth giggling while looking around at all the students* Upupupup ! Let's get this show on the road shall we ? *jumps off counter* SO, whoever wants to leave this academy will have to play under one certain rule. I do not care how you do it, but only students who have killed someone successfully will be allowed to leave this place. That's all there is to it ! Simple, no ? Stab them, beat them to death, put them to the knife, burn them to the bone, crush them, strangle them, or even shoot them ! Oh what exhilaration ! *grabs salmon holding it firmly as it struggles soon throws it out of his arms* A situation full of despair where the hope of this world attempt to murder each other. *sweats excitedly* This is going to be hot. Ha ! ha! ha! left - kill eachother, wh..what?! WE HAVE TO KILL EACHOTHER!? -Hot you said? mmm I like hot things... - Whoah whoah whoah!! KILL? actually take someones life away.... thats...thats insane! wh-what are u trying to do here? - "Guess I was correct in a few of my assumptions, though 'kill each other' was definitely unexpected..." She pauses, thoughtfully "But... if you're burning someone, why stop 'at the bone'? Bones are usually pretty concrete pieces of evidence. Though I guess getting rid of the teeth is another story..." - "Murdering? Th-There's no way someone is going to do something like it" - He has to be kidding..i mean kill each other!?!? That has to be crazy talk...It isn't April Fools, silly bear *laughs nervously and starts sweating & shaking* - *gazess at Kimberely sadly* "It'd be nice to think that, but we cannot judge others by our own morals... -"Mmm why are you so worried about?, haven't you all kill anyone before? like for real?!" left - wh...what does that suppose mean huh?... are you saying that you KILLED SOMEONE!? *liam starts to panic* wh..what kind of sick joke is this? left - "Uh, no. Normal people don't kill each other. Only psychopaths do that." Despite his attempts to hide his terror, still clinging to the idea that this was all some elaborate joke, he pulled Kimberly a little closer for comfort. "And this is really going too far. Let us out." - *turns to Liam* No-not i-if we re-refuse to kill..if that's allowed... left - i...i th...think i just wet myself... *gulps* - She turns to Colt "Considering you said you like things hot, I'm going to say you didn't kill anyone either. After all, no body, no crime." - *Randomly speaks up* "I can't even believe you would joke around like this! I'm simply just here to learn, nothing more. What do you think this is? We're not trained assassins! God damnit, what the hell is wrong with this school?" *Damon crosses his arms and mumbles under his breath* - *to Adrian* However, it is quite possible that he has done so before we got here... After all, you all do not know each other before now, right? - She faces Yanagi "He randomly said he liked hot things. It's not a wild guess that he may have an obsession with fire, and fire usually does not leave any traces. It was a play on a flawed argument that some lawyers use, but I forgot I'm likely dealing with people who may not be that well versed in law to catch that." left- "Will everyone ''please stop talking about killing each other?! No one is going to die! No one is gonna kill anyone, and if they do, we'll know who did it." He glared at Colt and gestured to him. "Mr 'oh I kill people while I sip my tea and read the morning paper'." - "I'm over this whole thing, honestly..It's clear that this lame excuse of a PLUSHIE is keeping us all here for his enjoyment. He expects we'll soon start tearing at each other's necks like wild savages and he's going to sit back and enjoy...However, I refuse to fall victim of this sick, twisted plan of his...I'm getting out of here.."-walks out of room- - "It seems it was the worst case scenario, after all. Oh well, it's not like outside has any sort of benefit, though, so hello, new schoolmates and new roommates!" - *sighs as she rubs her arm* Every rose has its thorn, but I can only hope you are right in this case... *stares back up at Monokuma in disbelief before following Aurora's lead to exit the gymnasium* left - dont you fear Yanagi! I'll protect you! the name's Liam, "SHSL SKier" Atcha service! - "All I know is, I'm hungry and I don't have time for this. I'm not buying any of this crap that this panda express bear is trying to sell us! But damn... some nachos sound good right about now.." *stomatch growls at the idea of food* "Maybe they'll find some food on the way out the gymnasium!" *also tags along out of the gymnasium while rubbing belly* - *follows Yanagi and Aurora* I can help you guys if we stumble upon a dangerous but cute little bug. "SHSL Entomologist" so I got this. *smiles* - Killing huh? *he stares at a certain girl as she walks out*. Interesting... I'll be back. *as he walks out the gymnasium he winks at Vonnie* - She looks at everyone who just went out and says, mostly to herself "Duly noted. It's good to have everyone's basic whereabouts in mind, but this should work for now." -He laughs at the amount of comments- "Answering to your not so bright attorney ''deductions, your idea goes like *If a tree falls in a forest and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?*, so If I killed someone and no one was around or found a body, did it really happened? -he laughs with irony an he continues speaking now adressing to Jay- Something is seriously wrong with you, come on! sipping tea?! hahaha what are you? Jane Austen?, but don't you all wet your skirts. I won't be killing no one, after all why would I want to leave? this place is great! - "You misunderstood me. Since it seems you like fire, I'd assume that whoever you'd kill wouldn't have any remains left behind. Even without knowing a lot about you, that isn't really a wild guess." She taps her chin "A lot of people think that 'no body, no crime', though that's, as I said, flawed, but I assume that if you did kill someone, you probably got away scot-free for such reason. It'd be harder to build a case against you under such circumstances and likely lack of physical evidence, in which case, props to you." She says, genuinely, and then smirks "I agree with you on the last comment, though. This place really doesn't seem so bad all things considered." - "Whaat? Me? liking fire?" -he had been playing and fliping his zippo with his left hand- "how did you get that idea?" -he laughed again- "Anyway, you are right I got away scot-free thanks to my attorney, speaking of having an attorney you might be useful in the near future, so just in case, can I have your number?" -He reached into his pocket to grab his iPhone and record her number, but he was surprised since he couldn't find it even after he palmed all his pockets -"Ok you all freakn bastards thiefs, who stole my iPhone?!!!" - She smirks "We'll see, we'll see..." When Colt talks about his missing phone, she taps her chin, thoughtfully "I'd suspect the bear. My belongings have all been taken as well." left - So what your saying is... *takes a big gulp* w...we cant have contect with the outside world, were literally stuck in this hell forsaken place forever!? - "No, not forever. You can leave if you kill someone! Other than that, yeah, pretty much forever." left - *groans* we’re just… ignoring the situation we’re in, i bet someone is already plotting a murder! i cant die! NOT NOW! - Vonnie sees Dion walk away and shrugs. He didn't try too hard, she thought. She then overheard the current conversation. "Let me get this straight, a big stuffed animal reject has trapped us all in this school, stole our stuff, and is now telling us that we have to kill each other? What the fuck is this? The Hunger Games? Whatever, Colt, think your little pyromaniac ass can hook me up with some cigarettes?" -"Glad you check out my pyromaniac ass, so, sure doll let me light it up for you" -Colt shared one of his cigarrettes with Vonnie, and at the same time wondered why all of his belongings but his zippo and cigarettes disappeared- "Anyway, why do we believe in the first place that we have to do what the Plushie said? I mean, he is a plushie... " - She takes the cigarette between her fingers lighting it then inhaling. "Hey I don't check out just anyone's pyromaniac ass." she winks. "Why don't we just ignore what the bear said and find a way to bust out of here?" she suggested, silently smoking. -"I don't understand why everyone just believed right away what the Plushie said..." -he took a drag at his cigarret and continued talking- "Everyone decided to believe that if we don't get out of here someone will get murder, but didn't decide to believe the part where there is no way out...since almost all began to look for an exit as rats in a maze, I guess that's what people call having hope and what I call pathetic" -he looked disguste at some people who where still around. - "Let's get out of here Jay... We need to explore this local..." She walks away bringing Jay with her. "Adrian, wanna come with us?" left - "I think she's a little preoccupied with Sparky over there," he gestured to Colt. "And everyone else is running off or... Wetting themselves." This time his diapproving gaze turned to poor Liam. "I think we'll have to be the ones to check out the place. left - *embarrassed* - *Walks out slowly from the shadows, looking for any other people* "I now understand the rules and consequences of this game, and I could definitely use an ally or two in this situation...Hm... Who should I choose?" (Damio is looking for two people to be his close and only friends. If you would like to be one, I will draw your character with damio in the upcoming pictures) - "If you don't mind, I'll go as well. It'd be best for me to know my new home thoroughly, so I'll talk to the others later" She looks back to the others "But yeah, Colt, that attorney offer? I'm up for it". She then glances back at Kimberly and Jay "Alright, let's move it" left - "Movin' it, ma'am." Adrian was one of the few people here that Jay noticed was keeping their cool and matching their capture (the bear?) beat-for-beat. Sure, he hadn't seen much of her yet, but she seemed like a good person to stick with. Jay glanced towards Kimberly, who was still clutching at him, and offered what he hoped was a comforting smile. She knew electronics, so that would be helpful in figuring out who was really behind this whole scheme, but she was also so... cute. He had an almost instantanious protective instinct towards her. "It looks like everybody's either looking for food or wandering the halls... Let's try to find out where we're gonna be sleeping, if we really do end up staying here." - "Agreed. Seems like a good thing to do". Adrian tapped her forehead thoughtfully, recollecting the faces she had seen so far. A lot of the people gave mixed appearences, so it was hard to set a concrete image of every one, especially since they thinking they were just thrown into a murder game could've changed their actions. She thought she had nailed them down a few of them, and for now, Jay and Kimberly didn't seem too prone to snap, so that was a win on her book, and enough reason to stick with them. - Mic Test Mic Test Ah! Ah ! This is a school announcment . It is currently 9pm Night time begins now. Soon the doors to the cafeteria, and gym will be locked. You'll never know if someone is sneaking around plotting murder ! Upupup ! Pleasant dreams everyone good night ! Location: Hallways - *looks over her shoulder at Liam with a genuine smile* I'll hold you to th- OH Really?! *skips over to Silvia* I love bugs- well, for what they do to make the most gorgeous plants... but yes, they're wonderful to someone like me- '''Super Highschool Level Florist'~ - Ooo yes! Insects are great with plants *smiles* if you want to attract certain bugs to help your plants you must find the right plant like Cornflowers attract lady bugs, lacewings and other insects that kill off the insects that destory plants! - *smiles hesitantly* Has there ever been the creation of a beautiful speciment that can defend itself without a particular witness like digestion in flowers? If I may ask.. - *smileys gratefully* YANAGI! WHAT! A! COINCIDENCE! i love flowers too! - "Oh great....green bean and flower girl decided to tag along..." *she says sarcastically* "Look..I guess if we're going to be roaming the halls together, you should probably know who I am..I'm Aurora and please, spare me the jokes regarding the disney princess, ok?...Anyways I'm a Super Highschool Level Detective and..yeah." *She continues walking, observing the halls* - Ooo that's interesting! I am Silvia, Super High School Lever Entomologist like i said before *grins* Nice to meet you! *turns to Yanagi* what's your name? - She seems like she has a stick up her ass *Dion stands besides Yanagi & SIlvia* sorry if I startle you. My name's Dion. *he spots a bug crawling on Silvia's dress and knocks it down and steps on it* gross. - Nice to meet you! What's your Super High Sh- OH MY GOD NO, HOW COULD YOU KILL A POOR DEFENCELESS CREATURE!? *frowns big* it was a daddy long leg too - GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, dont do that ever again you startled me! - *He looks up to the cameras* does this count as killing? can I go home now? - *rolls her eyes, but she giggles at Dion's actions* I'm Rie Yanagi- my apologies for not saying so earlier.. *specifically to Liam, smirking* IS it though? There was only one way from the gym, so we were bound to see each other as we exit. - Well hello Yanagi-san! hehehe boy what a pretty face you have! *flirting* -pfft, kids *he continues to walk but suddenly stops* by the way, I'm Dion, 'Super HighSchool Level Wall Tagger' incase you didn't catch that *he looks back at Silvia & continues to walk* - Mic Test Mic Test Ah! Ah ! This is a school announcment . It is currently 9pm Night time begins now. Soon the doors to the cafeteria, and gym will be locked. You'll never know if someone is sneaking around plotting murder ! Upupup ! Pleasant dreams everyone good night ! Location: Dorm Area - "If you don't mind, I'm leading the way" Adrian said, glancing back at Jay and Kimberly "This is likely the way". left - "Go for it. You haven't been wrong so far," - "Thank you. I try not to be wrong." Adrian says, unaware of however that may have sounded. After a while of walking, she turns on a corner to a hallway full of doors with little plaques on them. On each plaque there was a drawing of one student, representing who owned that room. "Alright, we're here. My room seems to be this one here. Yours should also be nearby"(OFF: Gah, I just realized we didn't get the monotablets/keys from bear thingy yet, so I don't know whether we should have the key or not here :y) ' '- "Everyone's room have a pixel picture in the door..." she cheers "nice!" smiles for Adrian. "There are in total 16 students, each one have his room" she looks around "look guys! A television." - Adrian hears Kimberly speaking up. "16, huh... let's go over them, in case there's someone who didn't show up yet. Wouldn't want to feel unsafe this early..." She goes along the corridor, seeing every name plaque. "Hm... it seems Rae, Marlee and Levi are unnaccounted for. That is most troublesome." Location: Cafeteria - -walks in- Hellooooo? -looks around- -sees sharp knives and gulps, she walks towards where the fridge is and sees the stock of food- "...but...how is it here if theres no way of getting in? - *walks in* shit thats a lot of food we really are staying here forever *looks around and picks up a knife and knicks herself with it* ouch. - ARE YOU CRAZY -pulls it away- YOU'RE GUNNA HURT YOURSELF, YOU BOOB! -puts knife on counter- -sighs in relief- Are you ok at least you nut? - No sorry haha I'm just a bit impulsive''' I'm a Super High School Level Boxer''', my name is Marlee.. *puts out her hand* - "Hey ladies" *fixes shirt* "Oh my gosh, it took me forever to find the damn cafiteria!" *grins* "I can just eat whenever right? I mean... He's a hunter!" *laughs as stomatch growls*